


Teasing

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, Fluff, Highschool AU, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben knows Hux's first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it!!!

Ben sat in his desk, he was watching the time, as soon as class was finished he'd race out of the class and to his best friends locker. 

Well best friend with benefits. They do have sex in the bathroom during lunch every day. 

Ben bit his lip and tapped his finger nails along the hard wood of the desk. 

Then the bell rang and he stood and grabbed his backpack. He rushed quickly out of the classroom. He was laughing softly to himself as he hurried off to the others locker. 

He grinned and slammed the males locker closed so they made eye contact. 

"Hey armitage!" Ben happily said, his face broken into an evil grin. 

The other frowned and looked coldly to Ben. "Where the hell did you hear that?" 

Ben bounced happily and licked his lips, "snuck into the principles office! Found it! Your name ain't hux!" 

Then the other gripped Bens throat and pulled him closer. "If you ever say that disgusting name again....I'll beat you till you understand that hux is my name." 

Ben gasped softly and moaned at the thought. "A-Armitage...." He whispered. 

~~ 

Hux pulled Ben into the large barroom stall, locking the door and walking closer to him. He shoved the thinner male to the wall and jerked his black skinny jeans down to reveal his perfect ass. 

"I see you've stopped wearing briefs.." Hux growled and opened his pants. 

Ben moaned and cried out heavily as his lover thrusted deep within him. 

"Now what's my name Ben!" Hux snarled and thrusts quicker. 

Ben cried and clenched his fists. "Armitage!!" He screamed. 

Hux scratched into bens hips and fucked harder into him. "Wrong!!" Hux leant closer and suckled a deep mark into bens neck and nipped at the tender skin.

"Try again...." Hux whispered. 

He angled his hips and hit hard against his lovers prostate. 

This caused Ben to scream a sharp, "HUX!" Before he came all over his shirt. 

Hux grinned and gripped tighter to bens hips. "You come like a twelve year old." Hux laughed softly and moved till the friction caused him to come deep within Ben. 

Hux pulled out and wiped himself up, he fixed himself up and smiled. 

"Now...don't ever use that name again." Then hux took off. 

Ben shyly tried to clean himself up before he left the bathroom. 

~~

As Ben sat besides hux in one of their classes, the younger grinned to hux. 

"Hey armitage...can I have some paper?" Ben whispered. 

Hux growled and smirked lowly. "You...little slut..." 

Ben then raise his hand, "ma'm, may I be excused?" Ben got up and left the classroom. 

He waited in the large stall. His heart racing. 

Then he heard the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it!!


End file.
